tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Melantha/Relationships
Family Mother : "My mother loved all her children. The things that Lucifer wanted us to do to her was despicable. How could I betray my mother like that? How could I make her distrust her children?" Mel doesn't speak much of her past, so the only things known about her mother is that Mel speaks very highly of her, and said that she cared very deeply for every single one of the children that she had, even the ones that were stillborn or the ones that died as children, like Mel. Father : "Father was never home, I never had much of a relationship with him. He was always out getting us food. We needed to survive somehow." The only things known for certain about Mel's father is that when she was human, she looked very much like him Lucifer : "He's my father. Not biologically of course but he's raised me since I died. He taught me everything I know." ' '''Lucifer acts as Mel's father figure, given that he created her and had her killed at only twelve. She quickly became one of his favorites, given that she was one of the first demons created. She also quickly became his favorite child to punish, which was what led him to trapping her inside Hell, unable to leave. '''God' ' '''Mel has only met God once, and their meeting was somewhat short lived as it was just before the final fight with The Darkness. Mel was, in a way, able to sense God had returned, though it gave her one hell of a migraine. During their initial meeting, she called him grandfather and confused him, but once she explained he understood, though he prefers to be called Chuck. '''Amara' Mel never truly got to interact with her great-aunt, but several times after the boys would go on hunts, they'd tell her stories of how it dealt with Amara in some way, and how they'd need all the help they could get in order to defeat her. Mel also constantly called her insane, after meeting her for a short minute in Hell when Amara was still a young girl. Castiel ' '''The one uncle Mel interacts with most, Castiel is someone that Mel can lean on outside of Hell. He also is protective over her, given her more human tendancies than what other demons show. Castiel is also Mel's favorite uncle, barely edging out her Uncle Gabriel. '''Lilith ' Mel's sister and first rivalry. Lilith stole her one chance at actually impressing Lucifer and becoming the 66th seal. Due to this, the two constantly fought, which led Mel to become increasingly angry at her sister, to the point that she finally decided to seek revenge, although it was already too late by the time Mel finally broke topside to destroy Lilith. Love Interests Sam Winchester ' ' : "Sam was the one who stayed levelheaded when we first met. Of course, he also threw Holy Water at me when they discovered me in the back of the Impala. It's all ok though, of course. I expected it." : -Mel, to Kevin, about the time her and Sam first met Given that Mel has spent so much of her time topside after finding a vessel with the Winchesters, it seemed only right that she would eventually fall for one of the two brothers. Of course, it was just her luck that she would fall for the one that was a whole foot and two inches taller than she is. Although she doesn't really need it, she often tends to stray close to Sam on hunts for protection, and Sam doesn't seem to mind all that much. Friends Dean Winchester Though it took quite some time for Dean and Mel to bond, they eventually did, over the mutually discovered fact that Mel knows how to cook, and well. Of course, the relationship is strained at times, but Mel does her best to remain on Dean's good side so he doesn't kick her out of the bunker. Mel also hasn't told Dean that during those years he was in Hell after his deal with the crossroad demon was up that she helped to torture him, a fact which she still feels guilty about. Mary Winchester The mother to her two favorite boys, Mel and Mary share a close bond once Mary is resurrected. Of course, Dean did call Mel in Mary's first few minutes back on Earth, in order for Mary to borrow some clothes that weren't the nightgown she died in. This, and the fact that they both are fiercely protective over Sam and Dean, cements their bond. Kevin Tran ''' Mel and Kevin quickly became fast friends, due to the fact that Mel didn't immediately want to kill Kevin since he was a prophet. Mel was sometimes a bit over-protective of Kevin, mostly staying with him when Sam and Dean would not allow her on hunts. '''Jenna Rosenberg Jenna is Mel's vessel, and Mel is fiercly protective of her. Mel even went so far as to ask for Jenna's permission before she possessed her. Jenna agreed, thinking that Mel was an angel and would be able to heal her, as unknown to Mel, Jenna had an inoperable brain tumor. Mel took great pains to leave Jenna every so often in order to allow Jenna's body to recuperate. However, the stretches between Mel leaving became longer and longer, and by the time Mel would finally leave Jenna, she'd sleep for weeks at a time because Mel was killing her faster. Eventually, Mel couldn't leave her without her sleeping for a full month, which led to Mel only vacating her for a couple of days at a time, which she felt horrible about. One morning, Mel woke up, still bleary eyed with sleep, walked to the bathroom, turned on the light and discovered that Jenna had rejected her spirit and she was back looking like she was when she was still human. Terrified, Mel turned to her father, taking Jenna's body with her to Hell and asking what was going on. There she learned that she had basically killed Jenna, and because she had so much of Mel in her, she would be sent to Hell. Mel refused to let this happen and had Castiel make sure that she ended up in Heaven, where she belonged. When she went back topside, she insisted on burying Jenna's favorite outfit, along with her glasses, as she wanted to give her the proper sendoff she deserved. She still inhabits Jenna's body, and bases her decisions of the ones she believes Jenna would have made if she were still alive.